


last call, sold.

by indemnis



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is tricked by his cousin Junhong to do something 'for a good cause'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last call, sold.

**Author's Note:**

> For the B.A.P Bingo Challenge Square: Charity Bachelor Auction

This was _not_ what Daehyun had in mind when Junhong suggested ‘do things for a good cause’. This was _definitely_ not what he had in mind when Junhong started to dab powder on his cheeks.

“What are you applying on my face and why are we doing this again?”

Junhong smiles ruefully, like he’s saying sorry _hyung_ through his eyes, but his fingers on Daehyun’s cheeks don’t stop. He’s not entirely sure what he’s doing or how make-up works, but Daehyun is wearing this look pretty well.

He has what the girls like to call ‘smoky eyes’. There are shades of dark brown and black with shimmering powder on his eyelids and lined carefully with black liquid eyeliner that Junhong found challenging to handle. But he has done it and Daehyun looks good.

“It’s called make-up.”

“I know. Why are we doing this? I thought we were going to volunteer for an aged home or something. This isn’t really dressing up for the occasion, I think.”

Junhong tries not to cringe outwardly at the thought of offering food to old people – he means _offering food_ in the nicest way possible. “Uh, that’s not what we're doing today.”

“Then what is it that we’re doing?”

And then before his question is answered he is swept away by a group of equally well dressed-up men and Junhong is waving at him, like he’s saying good luck. Daehyun curses.

There’s an elbow nudged into his ribs and he clicks his tongue, frowning. He’s already pissed off enough as it is – he doesn’t need to be assaulted by a stranger. The criminal realises he has his joint lodged comfortably in someone’s flesh and jolts away immediately.

“Oops.”

Daehyun is furious. He’s normally not one to pick a fight but he’s stuck here with no answers and he has no flying fuck of an idea why he’s here.

“Oops? Just ‘oops’? Really?”

The stranger whips his head to stare at him and Daehyun turns silent immediately. He has bright eyes that are now narrowed into mere slits, the way they curve up at the ends is uncomfortably attractive.

“You have a problem?”

But too bad he’s a fucking dick.

“As a matter of fact, yes. You just elbowed me in the gut and made it sound like it wasn’t anything.”

The stranger huffs and mutters a ‘sorry’ and maybe there is a tinge of true guilt in his voice, but Daehyun is not betting on it. It doesn’t matter – he just needed a formality from someone to appease his mood.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I flared up. This,” he gestures to himself in a tuxedo, looking prim and smart and very, very handsome, “is so fucking stupid.”

To his surprise, the stranger snorts and folds his arms against his chest, which looks uncomfortably toned and prominent in whatever light is present in the place. He suddenly realises the stranger is standing beside him along with some other guys in a straight line behind a curtain.

What _is_ this?

“So, what excuse did your certain somebody use to trick you here?” The newfound ally says sardonically, which is really strange, because it is once again uncomfortably attractive. Is that supposed to be normal?

He stutters – way to make an impression, Daehyun – and fumbles over his own words, but manages to explain how Junhong said he was “doing this for a good cause”.

The stranger laughs, as if he’s enjoying an inside joke that Daehyun cannot understand, so he just stands there awkwardly, waiting for the guy to finish laughing before probing him with questions on what they’re doing here.

“It’s an auction.”

Daehyun’s eyes widen. “An auction? What are they selling?”

The stranger looks at Daehyun, at the curtain before them, then back at Daehyun, like he cannot believe anyone in this world could be this dense. But of course Daehyun is clueless.

“Us.”

“What do you mean, ‘us’?”

“I mean whatever that is supposed to mean. Us. We’re the ones being sold.”

Daehyun is spluttering at this point. “Wh-what? I… Isn’t that illegal? Human trafficking is against the law! And they’re doing this –”

“Woah, woah, keep your cool. Nothing here is illegal. The people down the stage bid to earn themselves a date with you. To which base you want your date to reach is your choice, but they get to spend dinner with you, or go watch a movie with you, whatever. After the date if you want to stay, that’s your choice. They cannot go any further than that.

Anything within your comfort zone.”

Daehyun starts, but stops himself before he says something. “And what happens to the money?”

“Like your friend said, ‘for a good cause’. Tonight they’re donating them all to the Breast Cancer Society.”

“And it’s legit?”

“Yeah, they get to go on a date with you, legit, yes.”

“No, I mean, do they really legitimately donate all the money to the chosen organisation?”

The stranger looks at Daehyun with a bewildered look. “Ye–yeah. They all go to their well-deserved organisations.”

“Okay.”

Daehyun folds his arms and faces the curtains without another single word and the stranger is frowning, racking his brain to find any other person he’s met that’s like this weirdo here.

Shouldn’t anyone’s first reaction be to run or to ask if he’s going to be in trouble or enquire if there are any dangers in this auction?

“My name’s Youngjae,” the stranger says first.

“I’m Daehyun,” he replies, turning around to reveal the brightest smile, like he wasn’t just a grumpy little shit two minutes ago.

“You’re weird.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Youngjae ponders. “I’m not really sure. I’ll let you know when I find out.”

Daehyun beams. “Okay.”

*****

There is a lot of jostling and pushing and encircled by a group of middle-aged women is a man in a pale coloured tuxedo, his tie neat and proper, his hair combed to the back and he has a jaw so sharp it could probably cut through glass.

Jongup nudges Junhong. The younger man whines, but leans closer. “Kim Himchan’s back,” Jongup’s voice is soft but edgy, like he’s waiting for something he doesn’t want to happen.

“Oh drats. I don’t know if there will be anyone to his liking today.” Junhong mumbles, Daehyun _hyung_ ’s face encapsulated into a frame and darting across his mind. Kim Himchan, or the man in the middle with the very sharp jaw, is very rich.

When Junhong means rich, he means _Richie Rich_ rich.

He comes here every two auctions and gets a little temperamental when he doesn’t see a candidate that has caught his eye. To Kim Himchan, time is money, and wasting time at a bachelor charity auction that has substandard items on offer (he disregards the fact that they are, in fact, living human beings) is something that gets on his nerves.

So he has something like a reputation here and Jongup hates him. Jongup is what they call the ‘ringleader’ – in extremely crude terms – and more often than not the one to bear the wrath of a certain Kim Himchan.

“But your cousin – he’s good-looking right?” Jongup asks, hopeful, trying to decipher the younger man’s expression in the darkness.

“Daehyun _hyung_ is good-looking. But you know, the ones we think he might like always turn out _meh_.”

Jongup shrugs. “True.”

The music starts and Jongup is on stage and he’s very presentable, dressed immaculately and has the gift of glib, which is something rather surprising to Junhong because Jongup is silent eighty percent of the time they’re alone.

He mouths a soft prayer and hopes Daehyun _hyung_ hasn’t run away. He might be his only hope for now, to save Jongup _hyung_ ’s life.

*****

“Our second candidate, _daemchu_!”

Daehyun hasn’t had the time to react and he’s shoved onto stage centre by Youngjae, who gives him a stern but cute little look and Daehyun wants to punch him in the face when he almost trips over his own legs and stumbles into the spotlight, disoriented.

Utter silence falls across the hall and he blinks hard from the way the spotlight burns his eyes out. Then there are murmurs and sudden hollers and wolf whistles and Daehyun fidgets uneasily in the tuxedo, his short fingers going to his bowtie absentmindedly.

“Bidding price at five thousand! Please note, all in US dollars!” Jongup shouts and Daehyun shifts uncomfortably, trying to take a quick glance at Youngjae behind him. No hope. The curtain has fallen behind him and he has nowhere to run.

The light is blinding him. He can barely even make out the number of spectators below the stage, so he relies on the voice of the emcee to see how much he’s worth.

“Ten thousand! Do I have a twenty?”

“Twenty, thirty – no, forty, to the lady in green!”

Daehyun gulps.

“Seven – am I seeing this right? – Seventy thousand! Oh, no, ninety!” Jongup’s pitch is high and he’s obviously very excited and riled up; Daehyun wonders if he has broken the record yet – that would be highly flattering.

“A million.” This is a deep voice, one that definitely isn’t from a lady, and one that sends shivers down Daehyun’s spine. It’s rough, like sandpaper, like he’s spent the entire day screaming at people, like he’s completely uninterested in the fact that he’s just paid a million bucks to land a date with another guy.

Tonight Daehyun is bought off by a Kimimcan- _ssi_.

*****

He stares, at the far back end of the stage and folds his arms. He wants to see where Youngjae goes. He wants to see where this expert bachelor charity auction player ends up and if he’ll be happy with whichever middle-aged _ahjumma_ he gets.

“Hey _hyung_ ,” Junhong skips over and beams his biggest, brightest smile and suddenly Daehyun’s anger dissipates and he just knocks his knuckles against Junhong’s skull, which earns him a very adorable pout.

“Thanks for not telling me anything.”

“You wouldn’t have turned up if I said anything!” he whines, rubbing at the spot Daehyun had hit, taking quick glances at Youngjae, who is now on stage.

“If you had told me it was for charity I would have. Now I’ve landed myself a date with this Kim-something guy and I don’t even know – what the _fuck_ am I supposed to do?”

“Um, after the auction you go up to him and say hi and exchange names and then you guys can set a day and time so that you can go out and have dinner and make friends – you always complain about not knowing enough people so now you get to know one that’s –”

“And our fourth candidate, Jay, one million, last call, sold to the gentleman over there again, thank you Mr. Kim!”

*****

“Well, this is awkward.” Youngjae is rubbing the back of his head with his hand and Daehyun is as tall as he is, his frame sloppier and smaller and he cannot stop staring at Youngjae’s nice, sturdy shoulders.

He fits perfectly into his tuxedo, while Daehyun has a small floppy bit at his shoulders that he cannot contain with his flesh. Youngjae smiles when a taller, bulkier guy comes striding in. His shoes make a clickety-clackety sound and Daehyun shudders.

“Good evening, Mr. Kim.”

“Evening, Jay. Evening to you too, daemchu.”

“A—ah, ye—yes, hi.”

He feels like an idiot. Like he’s fallen down a rabbit hole and somehow plopped right into a neat, well-pressed suit.

Mr. Kim laughs, the way his Adam’s apple bobs up and down, betraying his calm demeanour, and Daehyun thinks he’s cute this way. He relaxes and notes the way his entire frame just sags back into comfort.

“You can just call me Daehyun.”

He sees Youngjae glaring at him at the corner of his eye, but Mr. Kim looks surprised, but jubilant in the next instant. “I like you already, Daehyun. You may call me Himchan.”

“Himchan. That’s a nice name.”

“Thanks. I’m not very proud of it, since it literally screams ‘call out for me’ and it was the worst thing to own in high school.”

Daehyun laughs and Youngjae allows himself a chuckle. The atmosphere is lightened up by his one joke and Youngjae thinks maybe he isn’t as scary as Jongup has described him to be.

“I’m Youngjae.”

“Hi Youngjae,” he smiles, a small charming one that has the both of them dizzy – but it might just be the light blitzing in the hall – and they subconsciously straighten when Himchan clears his throat.

“So, thing is, I’ve never actually spent so much on bachelors. I enjoy a little philanthropic act every now and then, but of course it’d be great if I got to have dinner with some very good-looking people.”

Daehyun blushes – or maybe that’s just the disco light transforming the hall into a deep hue of red.

“I don’t really know how to go about hanging out with both bachelors, but I would love to ask both of you out for dinner, at the same time.”

Youngjae is cynical, as usual. “You have quite the appetite, Himchan.”

Himchan takes the joke and embraces it. “Yes, I do. I hope that food pun was unintentional.” They laugh and Daehyun doesn’t find it funny, so he just crosses his arms and tries to look like he’s involved.

“What’s a good time for the both of you?”

“Saturdays are great for me. I have no curfew at the dorms on Saturdays.”

Daehyun mutters “Saturdays are good” and they decide on seven in the evening. They leave each other with numbers and Himchan said he’ll pick Youngjae up, then Daehyun.

“I look forward to seeing you this Saturday,” Himchan says as he takes a brief look at his branded watch and stuffs his phone into his suit pocket. They bid farewell and Daehyun goes backstage with Youngjae to get out of the stuffy attire.

Youngjae is stripping and halfway naked and Daehyun tries to not look in his general direction.

“Hey Daehyun.”

“Mm?” Daehyun is looking away, trying very, very, very hard.

“Today’s Saturday.” Youngjae says, unbuttoning his pants and making weird noises as he pulls his long legs out.

“Mm.”

Youngjae is suddenly two inches from Daehyun’s face.

“Wanna have a quickie?” he asks, and Daehyun whips his head around. Saturdays are such mysteries, he thinks, as Youngjae pushes him against the lockers.

Such mysteries, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is a little meh. I kind of lost steam a little towards the end.  
> I've had been piled up with uni work and family nonsense so I apologise if it's just a little more trash than my usual trash. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
